our pain
by CaithSennin
Summary: Sakura finally decides to lift the pain she inflicted upon herself and most importantly upon naruto..


To My Naruto:

I love you and I don't know how to say this face to face so here goes nothing.

To say that I don't know when or how it all started would be a lie, a lie that I want so much to end because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, this charade, this mask that I hide behind and I know that I can't keep it up because i can feel cracking bit by bit I can feel crumble with every scratch, wound or tear on your body it cracks. (_scoffs_) to think that I convinced myself that it is for the best to make it less painful for you but I see I was wrongs I can see it in your eyes all the pain you gide behind that god awful smile of yours, I can see, no feel the pain behind those beautiful, mesmirising, beep blue eyes of yours and it hurts me Naruto it hurts me so bad to see you in that much and I know that i am the cause of most of it and I want to make it all go away I want to take that pain away buy i dont know how...(_scoffs_)...well thats a lie know how to take the pain away but I'm afraid Naruto im scared of what you might say or think cause the last time I confessed i ended up hurting you more yet all i wanted was to relieve you of the burden I and my selfish 12yr old self put on you but I hurt you and hurt myself even more in the process.

I love you Naruto i love you so much that it hurts and it hurts more to know that you are in pain and i can save you from the pain but im just afraid too cowardice to face you and tell you the truth, i guess Sasuke was right i am weak,... but i cant stand it anymore no I won't stand it Fuck sasuke and everyone else who thinks i'm weak I won't let them be right not this time not when your happiness, no our happiness is on the line i can't let you hurt any longer i won't not this time, we have hurt long enough and i cant stand it any longer, i know that you will set aside youtr heart to make me happy but the thing is I cant be happy without you I know that you didn't believe me the last time but this time i will do anything to make sure you believe me and i won't back down on my word cause that is my nindo, our nindo and I won't back down _(scoffs again_) i guess uyou really rubbed off on me Naruto and i can't believe i'm saying this but i love tghe feeling of knowing that you have such an influence in my life.

You know you really have changed my life It's because of you that I got strong even though i know that you think that I went to Tsunade-sama to get strong for sasuke, you couln't be more wrong I did it for you. It was what you said and what i saw that day in the hospital I could see that you would do anything for me and little by little I started regretting that god-forseken promise and I didn't know what to do ane when you told me about the 3year training trip with Jiraya-sama all i wanted to do was stop you but as much as i didn't wqnt to admit it I knew you too well to know that you wouldn't stay so i had no fhoice but to let you go but i knew i had to something to make sure that you wouldn't be alone so i asked tsunade-sama to train me so that when you came back and went for sasuke i would be there not for sasuke but for you to protect you and heal your wounds if need be. I wished i could take away your pain when i first saw your kyuubi transformation egen if it hurt me i didn't care as long as you were safe I didn't care about anyting else I guess yamato-taichou was right i had fallen for you back then but i guess you're not the only one good at being sturbborn huh?...

It is now over Naruto all your pain is going to end cause i will make sure that you keep nothing from and i will share all your pain with you I don't care if you want or not want me to but this time I Will make sure you believe my confession, cause I all do anything for you naruto and its time I get to show you the extent of my love for you. I guess this is it the moment of truth tonight I Will take all your pain away and show you my love...

_**cha yes let's show him our love... jump his bones and Fuck him till he can't stand anymore!..**_

_what the... hey keep quite I don't need your opinion on my Love life._

_**could've fooled me I mean you spent what the better part of our chilhood pinning over any emo brat that didn't even give a damj about us then conderm the one you truly loved to a life of misery nooo of cause you don't...**_

_make me feel worse why don't you?..._

Inner me was right but today I Will make everything right for the man i love because our future is the only thing that matters now ajd forever together... "-"(_scoffs_) could i sound any cheesier?!...

Today I take the pain away Naruto, our pain as here and we look forward to only happiness for i love you Uzumaki Naruto and i will do and be anything for you and I will heppily follow you to the ends of The earth just to be with you...

today let's end our pain...

i will be waiting for you under the sakura blossom tree on the Hokage mountain.

Your one true love

Sakura


End file.
